Typically, electric vehicles drive electric motors based on electric power stored in batteries having a limited power storage capability.
A friction brake system includes a friction brake pad that is forced against a friction braking surface (i.e., a brake drum or disk), to generate friction resulting in braking torque. As the brake pad wears, it becomes thinner, and, being a wearable part, must be replaced after its useable life is exhausted. As the brake pad wears, if the brake is not adjusted, the brake pad has a longer travel distance to the braking surface during a brake apply.